


Creating songs and music

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adopted Children, Amon Ereb, Brothers, Childhood, Elves, First Age, Foster Care, Fëanorian Week 2019, Gen, Middle Earth, Music, Siblings, Singing, magical music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maglor gets a reminder that he needs to control his singing around children





	Creating songs and music

If someone had to ask Maglor, so was things reasonable well in Amon Ereb. Elros and Elrond had started to get comfortable enough to stop trying to escape from the fortress, and Maedhros refused to drown his grief over losing Amrod and Amras by drinking.    

 

“I should be able to do something for the boys. Even with a few toys, they are in a age when they need to have lessons or they will face trouble as adults if they are not taught basic reading, writing and math…”  

 

Yes, that sounded like a good plan, if only for ensuring that the twins would not fall behind in their schooling. Even if they were a mix of hostages and wards at the moment, Maglor did not intend to neglect the boys in some way.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

As the Sons of Fëanor had not really obeyed the ban on Quenya Thingol had ordered when he had learned about the First Kinslaying, simply because Thingol was not the sovereign of the Noldor but rather their uncle Fingolfin after Maedhros' abdication, the brothers and their followers kept talking Quenya between themselves but had learned Sindarin out of necessity and practical reasons.

 

“They really speak differently here than home in Sirion!”    

 

It would be next to impossible to notice the difference in language, when you were surrounded by people who spoke in that manner. And they were not young babies who spent most of their time sleeping, at the age of seven they were old enough to know that not everyone had spoken like those at the small court held by their mother.

 

“I think it will go faster down if we do this...”

 

Well, they had enjoyed sliding down on the stairs on a old shield back in Sirion, so surely it could work here in Amon Ereb as well?

 

“Boys, no!”

 

It was Maedhros who had spotted what they had been planning when he rounded a corner, rushing forwards to catch them at the bottom of the staircase with a look of honest panic on his scared face.

 

“Watch out!”

 

But Maedhros, who found himself back in time just for a few moments where he once again had to prevent his little brothers from getting hurt, did not step aside, Instead he rushed forwards, trying to ignore the pain from getting hit with the shield in his stomach while catching the boys in each arm.

 

Meanwhile, Maglor had heard the yelling and hurried to investigate what was happening.

 

“Boys….what are you doing to my poor brother?” he asked at seeing Maedhros under the twins, laying flat on his back. Hopefully this would not mean that the older Fëanorian needed to visit the healers for a suspected concussion, Maedhros were not too fond of going through a long recovery after his rescue by Fingon so long ago.

 

“....he saved us?” Elros offered in a unsure voice, while Elrond still looked down on Maedhros for whatever reaction he seemed to expect from the tall redhead.

 

“Get off me,” was all Maedhros grumbled, sitting up when they obeyed and hurried over to Maglor, who smiled kindly.

 

“Come, boys. I will teach you a little in the world of songs and music today. It have always been one of my own joys, and even if you will never become musicians yourselves, it can be nice to know a few basics.”

 

Maedhros said nothing, but he smiled for himself when he heard Maglor hum the tone of a ancient lullaby they so often had heard from their own mother Nerdanel back in Valinor, as it was a song often sung in their family whatever a new little brother arrived to add the family number.

 

“Do not pull them to sleep already, brother. It is not evening yet, only the middle of day.”

 

Too late. It seemed like Elros had fallen for some of the lullaby's ability to make a child fall asleep and now had collapsed down on the floor with Maglor's feet as a pillow and Elrond barely holding his eyes open where he tried to not join his brother on the floor with his hands on Maglor's tunic to remain standing up, because Maglor simply had a such gift in songs and music.

 

“You can sing people asleep...like great-grandma Luthien….” Elrond managed to say before he joined his brother in sleep.

 

Maglor had the grace of looking a little sheepish over how it had happened. It was many years ago since he last had sung that lullaby, and it seemed like the twins was a little sensitive for such songs due to their age, adult Elves like him and Maedhros took a little longer for the effect to set in.

 

“...I guess that we need to set that music lesson for tomorrow instead, for it is hard to focus on what we are studying if my students are asleep.”

 

Maedhros rolled his eyes in response.

 

“Come on, one each for us both, just like the Ambarussa back when they were in the same age.”

 

Despite his missing hand, Maedhros still knew a couple of tricks he often had used back in Valinor and simply tossed Elros over his left shoulder, holding the boy steady there with his arm while Maglor picked up Elrond in his arms.

 

“I am not dealing with them later when they wake up. Do not even think about it, Kano, you are the one who took them in as your wards.”  

 

They could only warn their soldiers and servants that the twins was going to stay up later than normally this evening, all thanks to this unexpected nap in the middle of the day, because otherwise it would be chaos after dinner.

 

“....you are cruel, Nelyo.”

 

And with that, they started a friendly disagreement while carefully avoiding to awaken Elros and Elrond, just while then they were younger and the world less troublesome than the present.


End file.
